Crashed
by JNHwwe
Summary: Jeff Hardy Crashed into someone who has the chance to make him or break him ... Song fiction / Daughtry ... m/m pairing Slash R R Chris Jericho


Hey i love this song and it's just a thought i had in my head, i love doing song fictions at the moment.

This is slash, its all fake, All characters sexual orientation is theirs and theirs only lol

I own feck all! XD ... Wwe owns the characters and Daughtry own the lyrics (in italics)

Soooo that is that over and done with ... on with the story :)

* * *

_ Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah_.

Since i came back to WWE in 2006 everything has been great, i have slowly regained everything i once had: Friends, Title shots and a title, Great matches, An amazing fan base and My figure and In ring ability. Everything has been going awsome ... On the outside anyways, with all of the great things that i have got back in my life, the pain is just worse than anything.

I have Four types of pain:Physical, Mental, Heart and self ... Physically i am doing okay, but after match after match night after night and bump after bump it really starts to hit ya hard. I'm in so much pain lately, like Whisper in the wind off cage, then biggest swanton ever among other things, it finally got to me worst about 3 weeks ago. I remember straight after the swanton off the lightling both me and Orton went to get checked out and then we went out to party, with all the other guys, they all wanted a good time, a drink a dance and just a time to chill. Me on the other hand, my main aim was to drink, drink and drink more until the dull pain i felt everywhere stopped. Marky Mark and Shawn were worried but i just said it was for a good time and they layed off a bit even tho i cud tell they still were keeping checks on me. Uncle Mark (Taker) and HBK always caring.

Mentaly im slowly getting worse i have no idea half the time where i am, and am at a loss when it comes to anything logical. This is caused by the physical pain, to dull the pain i drank ... alot ... Then drink wouldnt stop the pain after a good few days, i needed something more. One line can't hurt anyone Right?

Heart Pain ... Sucks! ... i haven't had a normal friend in a while, they are always so fake round me, or weary or something odd, like they all want to please me, afraid of what i will say back. Granted i do have the few who i love... Matt, Mark, Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Cena and a few others ... they are here for me but they are all like family, and at the moment i need a friend.

...Self Pain ... Well that is pretty straight forward you can probablys fill in the blanks.

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah_

Somethings take the pain away tho, Apart from drink and the occational drug, there has been one person and lets behonest everyone saw it coming bar me. He took the pain away, lifed a weight off my shoulders and made me smile a real smile something i havent done for a while now.

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

One small problem tho ...

... Chris Jericho ...

He takes my pain away he makes me smile and makes everyday a new adventure, treats me like a human and doesn't give a fuck what anyone says or does, If he wants something he will get it. However Chris no matter what he does to take my pain away, he causes alot of it too. It happened like i don't know what. First time i saw him again in god knows how many years and he looked amazing we both changed and i was instantly hooked. He knew i wanted him, and Chris Irvine not been a one to hide what he wants got what he wanted in a matter of a few week. We went out drinking every night, spent days together before going 2 a night long rock gig. Everyone knew including myself the reputation of Chris, he isn't best known for his celebasy. But still i couldn't stop myself, he says jump i say how high, it's what happens when your hooked.

Chris ... Chris basically is a rockstar he lives the rockstar lifestyle of Work, party party sex sex sex drink drugs party ... and so on and so forth. I did live the rockstar lifestyle and loved it ... then people said i was getting out of hand and took control. But i never wanted to give it up i love the excitment of not knowing what the hell is going to happen, where you are going to end up, or who the hell you were with the night before. Chris brought me back into that world and turned my world upside down.

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._

_I just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

Two nights ago we just spent all day together, chillen, talking then drinking, then we went to see this rock show that was on, we were in Chicago that night i think, IT ROCKED! ... There was this fucked up club that was the shit. There was bodys pressed against bodys in all ways shapes and forms. The music was blasten from the bands which ranged from metal, alternative, scremo and punk rock it was AWSOME! Chris got me into the scene again, so i got to know all the guys again too. Getting backstage is nothin' with knowing all the bands. Anyways ... we sat with the bands talked music and drink and chilled. We also got fucked into oblivion ... i had no pain at the time but i needed a buzz to keep me going from party to party. One line here and another line there ... and we were fucked. Im suprised i can remember the night to be honest, but we dragged ourselves in to the hotel around 5-ish ... Matt was asleep and would of killed me if he saw what state i was in, So i ended up in Chris' room ... we both slammed down on the bed the buzz still a little there but calming down, Chris got up off the bed and got two beers. he handed me one and leaned one hand on my thigh. Us both been wrecked, found it funny and that started the play fight. He grabbed both half empty bottles and dumped them on the floor. He pinned me down after placing himself a leg at either side of my body his hands pinning mine down. We were both in horrible states of mind, one would say clouded judgement at the time, but not this ... We both knew what we wanted. He bent down his head and kissed me lightly on the lips. I instantly kissed back and he took that note on board. After a few minutes the kissing had moved on and we were both wanting each other more and more. We started to undress each other, and it wasn't sweet and loving how sex is normal illustrated, no ... It was vicious, it was a power of who could control who, who would crack first, who could be called the weaker one. In the end i lost, like i said he has a power over me ... Long story short he pounded me through the floor. It was a fuck, no making love or even sex it was a fuck, a nasty vicious screw that hurt on both ends, as the drugs worked there way through again aggrestion got the better of us and fists flew and the claws were brought out. Not a pretty sight. But that is what he is known for, a fuck thats it and i needed to feel it, even though it end up hurting.

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah, yeah._

Still its fucking with my mind, I'm sober and i can see everything which is on my table. I can see that my hidden rockstar lifestyle aint' so hidden ... Matty is on my case so is Uncle Marky and everyone else. Luckly they think its just partys and drink and random sex ... they don't know about the lines here and there. Next Chris has been acting so weird latley ... i want to go see him, but the Uncle, Brother and other guilds are against it. They don't hate Chris, they just don't like the lifestyle he has. But it's killing me not knowing what the hell is going on with Chris, something is on his mind and i want to know what it is. And to be honest i will find out what it is 'cos if Chris has tought me one thing again it's how to get what i want.

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

I'm just walking to his hotel room door and i am so scared to go talk to him. It's like he's fucked me what more does he want, granted i thought we were more than that, like just a fuck i thought we could stay friends. I knock on the door, still thinking and contemplating on what to start with.

"YO!"

"What? Oh Erm ... He.. Hey Chris, Erm Hows' you?

"Am good thanks ... you?"

"Oh am cool thanks" What can i say? Hey why are you been a twat since you fucked me? yeah that would work great.

"So .. Erm ... Any reason for you knocking on my door at such a horrible time?"

Looking at my phone to see the time ... Crap it's late " Jesus, Sorry Chris, i never noticed it's one in the morning, it's just iv'e got alot on my mind and time seems to be on vacation."

"Yeah i know what ya mean Jeff."

"Nah i dowt you do, either way am sorry for disturbing you, i'll ... erm ... i'll see you soon, K ? ... Later"

FUCK FUCK FUCK! i was atleast ment to ask ... damn it! ... All i can do now is go back to my bed and try to sleep.

I got half way down the hall when i heard a voice.

"YO Kidd! ... Get back here!"

"What Chris?"

"Am sorry for been an ass."

"About what?"

"About you know what Jeff. It's just my head is fucked up at the moment, thats why we havent been out lately, I ain't even been out lately, which sucks ass!"

"Why?"

" 'Cos to much is on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Some little fuck who i have actually got some emotion towards, We fucked about two nights ago, and he's been in my head ever since ... people are telling me to stay away and not to ruin him, let him have his shot at life, but i say fuck them. They think all i wanted him for was a fuck. and granted it was all i wanted was a go of his hot ass ... But as weeks moved on ... He actually got to me. To where now, i can't stop thinking about him, insted of fucking him and saying bye bye... i can't stop wanting him more and more and it's starting to piss me off"

"Sorry"

"Never be sorry Jeffy ... Ever"

_From your face, your eyes_

_They're burned into me._

_You saved me, you gave me_

_Just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need._

All i could do was stand still, the guy who can ruin me in a minute, who can contol me into doing anything, who has a power over me, Does't want to use it against me.

"So what do we do now?"

"You come into my room"

Nice line Chris ... i walk in then sit on his bed as he leans against the desk. Sitting in silence.

"What do you want out of this?"

"I want you"

"And only me?"

"Yeah Jeff only you oddly enough, you know what am like you know im the biggest whore around, but no one has hit me this hard before and we need to see where this could lead to."

"Chris you know i want you and need you, you give me everything, But is this what you want? To be together, or is that the drugs or alcohol talking?"

"I have been sober for a long time Jeff since we fucked i have been sober, and i want you, Not pilled up to the heavens or so drunk you pass out. I want you."

Fuck it ... her could be honest about this or making me feel worse ... but either way am going to take the risk.

I move closer to him and reach up and kiss him softly, he responds quickly filling our kiss with passion. His mouth invaids mine as we kiss leaning against the desk. We move apart reluctantly for air and smile.

"I have no idea where this is leading to you know?"

"Oh i know, but it will be fun to find out"

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_Then I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

"It's going to be real fun finding out, but even if i didn't want to find out, i would have to"

"Why's that?"

" 'Cos i can't walk away"

He smiles and holds my hand as we walk to my hotel room which holds my uncle, brother, and our friends.

He stops and kisses me lightly " Good 'cos i can't walk away either, no matter how hard i tried, you have consumed me."

* * *

Well ... see that wasn't how i thought it would work lol it was sopose to be Chris been in full control but the way Jeff and Chris are in my mind ... Jeff has alot of control over Chris even though he doesn't think so lol X much luv X thanks for reading .. MEMBER REVIEW PLEASE LOL X 


End file.
